User talk:Joeman200
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Lego Network Trade Market Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Count to 1,000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Flamethrower13 (Talk) 01:48, December 31, 2009 I am fine if you don't buy anything but it will be a waste of time because Flame's Shop has 44 items free and 20 for 1 click!--''My Talk Page'' $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' I like your ship! [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' thanks I made that a few years ago-- 21:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) You need to make your sig page and your store and put the link in 'shops' [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' I just need 5 pipe 4 gypsum 5 dino scale, horn, fang 20 Totemic fang 2 stolen Data crystals 6 iconoxs favor 4 red pearls To Finish your order [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' wow your good sorry for not trusting you-- 21:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I fixed your sig too. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]] $$$$$ Flame's Shop $$$$$ '' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN ' You are now a honor user. Do you want to be an admin? --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ'']] No way you are not asking me this I WOULD LOVE TO BE AN ADMINISTRATOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks! do you want to color your My lego Network wiki page?-- 04:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Your an admin and I don't care about color. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN ' Please tell me how many pipe and gypsum you have gotten off of me. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page]]44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Can you click already? ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Please For today do 100 to the wolf. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Yes I have joined Flame:I only have 84 clicks, also you have not sent me anything! (my user is joeman200 ) will be back later-- 15:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC) You click first. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' But if you don't trust me and I trust I guess I could so you better give me the clicks. I am giving you some of it. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' All should be sent by tommorow. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' You decided to join? 15:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) oh I trust you just in my store I give the Items first-- 19:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) O.K. I sent some that I have currently. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Bloced to get pipe. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Can I just do one stolen data crystal cauz it will take some time to get 3. ''My Talk Page''44 Different FREE Items' I AM Flamehrower13/ Ronaldo23 in MLN' Oh hey can you chane MediaWiki:Sitenotice to also include my shop? Thank you and goodbye. Oh and can I be an admin? Almost beat rank 5, have 40 pipes and 48 gypsum 00:01, January 13, 2010 (UTC)